


Recognize Me

by Otupyy



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Summary: 娜塔莎在十四岁时第一次遇见冬兵。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

娜塔莎在十四岁时第一次遇见冬兵。

当然，这种说法并不准确，娜塔莎很清楚那个男人当时并没有被改造为狂暴战士的痕迹。天呐，那个时候的他几乎也只是个孩子，十八九岁的年纪，顶着一头纠缠着的似乎还染了血的半长头发，脸色苍白得像个幽灵，下巴上几天没刮过的胡茬聚成青黑色的一团，格外显眼。

领着他来的人穿着厚重的军大衣——没人想要深度体验苏联的凛冬。老一辈的人总是拢上炉火，告诫不知深浅的小娃娃们:在最冷的刮着白毛风的冬天里，要小心别把鼻子耳朵冻掉啦。显然，这个高个子的男孩子绝不是哪家捧在手心的小娃娃，他身上胡乱裹着条深蓝色的棉袄，也像是被血浸过，染上了许多块深色的痕迹，离了老远都能猜到整条棉袄已经被零下三四十度的气温冻得板结僵硬。裤子早就看不出原来的颜色，左边大腿附近全是擦痕，露出不少血色，膝盖往下则挂着不少冰粒。娜塔莎没费心去看他穿了什么鞋子——风雪太大，他的脚踝都埋在了雪里，鞋子一定浸满了雪水，冷得刺骨。

不是苏联人。娜塔莎有点无聊地盯着他看了一会儿，下了结论。还缺了条胳膊。

其实，他左边半截空荡荡的袖管并没有那么显眼，只有注意了看，才会发现他走路时候重心总是偏移，好像还没适应突然减少的一条胳膊的重量。这让他显得有点笨拙，也有点滑稽。

送他们过来的车子大概是被冰雪封在了半路，两个押送员带着男孩子深一脚浅一脚地进了基地，几乎同时松了一口气，把身上的雪沫拍得到处都是。那男孩也不躲，眼里是赤裸裸的空洞，似乎根本没发现周身环境有什么变化。娜塔莎皱了皱眉，不明白自己被叫来观看这一切的目的，只好静静地看着自己的长官一脸严肃地同那两个押送员谈话，又调来一整队特工接手了那个男孩子，带着他进入了基地的深处。

苏联的秘密基地不会随便接手一个没用的残疾的男孩。娜塔莎的好奇心不多，但还是忍不住面带疑问地看向长官。

“他会成为这个国家最好的武器。或许他可以对你进行训练。”长官声音里带着狂热，好像刚刚的男孩是成就整个事业的踏脚石一般。

他？娜塔莎没问出声，心里却是怀疑得很。

只是她没有想到，她隔了很久才再次见到这个神秘的男孩，又用了更久的时间去解释他身上的谜团。太久了，久到娜塔莎对此的回忆都有了些许偏差，久到娜塔莎拥有了他，失去了他，甚至试图遗忘他。


	2. Chapter 2

娜塔莎在石头房子的围墙上坐着，曾经鲜红的短裙已经被洗得褪了色，有不少不均匀的灰蒙蒙色块，显得脏兮兮的。她的一双腿裸露在外面——裙摆本就不长，经过不知历任几代的穿着，那些脆弱的丝线只能堪堪遮住她的大腿。她的小腿贴在围墙上，石头冷冰冰地把凉意渗进骨头缝里，她无意识地鼓了鼓腮帮，改用脚支撑墙壁，双手扶住突出的棱角分明的膝盖骨。

她很瘦。这并不是说她弱不禁风，她也许是世界上最不适合这个形容词的姑娘。她细瘦的骨骼上覆着这个年纪不应该拥有的薄薄的肌肉，没发育完全的身体在寒风里微微打颤，整个人苍白得快融进常年堆积的白雪里。红裙不足够给她添上足够的血色——富家贵族的小姐们有上等的妆彩，就连破烂农舍里的小姑娘也会偷偷在脸上抹上点劣质的颜色，而娜塔莎只有一条旧的裹不紧身体的裙子。她见过漂亮的女士，偷偷地赞叹过她们瓷白中透着粉红的肤色，和长裙里伸展出来的匀称饱满的手臂。

更多的人处在贵妇和娜塔莎之间的阶层——忙碌着播种、培植、放牧、收获，再花上一年中三分之二的时间担心漫漫长冬的物资储备。苏联的寒冰冻住的不止是土地和河流，所有不能擦亮金币许愿的可怜人都冻在冰层之下，踩着随便谁的脑袋，伸长了脖子求上一口空气。

可空气也是冷的。

娜塔莎熟悉空气仿佛带着冰碴儿割进肺里的感觉。她缓慢地吐息，抖了抖膝盖，静静地听着石头房子里的声音。

一个男人在痛呼。

前三个小时他没有发出什么声音，娜塔莎坐在外面，听见的只有肉体击打或是金属碰撞的声响——他们给他安了一条铁臂，第一次适应训练里它捏碎了三根枪管。随后，他似乎有些体力不支，偶尔会漏出些闷在嗓子里的吼声或是呻吟。石头房子还算隔音，但挡不住娜塔莎想要探听的耳朵。

那个几周前被送进来的男孩子正在石头房子里接受训练，当然，所谓训练就是无休止的对打、流血、脱水和昏迷。娜塔莎觉得他们可以给他更好的训练方法，但长官似乎满足于看一个异国男孩挣扎在血泊里，用一条金属手臂和颤抖的双腿试着撑起全身的重量。大部分日子，他会在训练结束后被粗暴地扔上一张担架床，双手双脚被特制钢拷在床上，身上染满自己和其他人的鲜血，昏迷着被推进一间娜塔莎不被允许接近的地下室。偶尔他会站着出来，摇晃地颤抖地慢慢挪出来，脸上混杂着震惊、恐惧和深重的忧伤。这种日子里，长官会像发掘了珍宝一样拍拍他的脸，用掺着斯拉夫语和俄语的英文句子夸奖他，而可怜的男孩只会对夸奖显露更深的迷茫。

娜塔莎不知道长官对他的脑子做了什么。他总是看上去像只受惊的小鹿，嘴唇和睫毛都不自觉地颤抖。然而有时候，往往是连续几天被送进地下室之后，他会显得乖顺驯服，垂着眉眼站在长官身旁，金属手臂捏成拳，接片咔咔作响。

今天正是这样的日子。

娜塔莎推开石门走进去的时候，男孩子高大的身躯像嵌在训练室的门框里了一样，僵直地挺立在那。娜塔莎拽了拽她的裙子——她还记得一位严肃的女性教官告诉她，在陌生的男性面前需要保持仪表整洁优雅，裙摆自然下垂，眉眼带笑，她只是还没什么机会实践。男孩子的眼睛根本没有聚焦，而是直直地望进了眼前的虚空，像是遁入了他自己的什么幻境。长官站在一旁，昂扬地夸赞他，娜塔莎能听出长官激动的语气，也辨认出了几个英文单词：正义、世界、拯救。

男孩子对“正义”和“世界”没什么反应。娜塔莎理解他，这是些太过庞大的概念，她连苏联的土地都没走遍，而这里显然没有太多位置留给“正义”。然而“拯救”让石像一样的男孩子全身打了个颤，嘴唇无力地蠕动了几次，眼神从长官狂热的脸看到身旁荷枪实弹的警卫，再轻飘飘地落在了娜塔莎的肩头。娜塔莎向他看回去，不抱希望地想从那对泛着水光的眼睛里读出点什么，然而他的目光在娜塔莎这没做停留，又再次转回了正前方。这次，连他眼中的迷茫都像被抽干了一样消失殆尽，娜塔莎又一次看见了他空洞的双眼，里面堆积的空白像他被带来那天的大雪一样深厚。

长官并不介意有着金属手臂的男孩儿陷进了什么自己的小空间，他兴致高涨，甚至没对娜塔莎不合标准的衣着做出惩罚。他低声交待了警卫几句，转过头来面对娜塔莎。

“对他的调试就要完成了。他将会塑造世界，娜塔莎，而你们中的幸运儿将会被允许站在他身边。”他用汗湿的手捏住了娜塔莎的肩膀，娜塔莎低下头，尽量保持安静，“会是你吗，娜塔莎？”

娜塔莎冲着自己的鞋子眨了眨眼。她不知道塑造世界是怎样的概念，但听上去并不是特别诱人。

长官似乎早料到不会有回答，命令娜塔莎随同警卫将中士遣送回住所。

男孩子仍然一动不动地站在门口。一名警卫用枪管捅了捅他的背，他就自动调转了方向，向基地深处迈开步子。娜塔莎走在他旁边，分出一点心思顾虑身后三杆枪的同时轻轻拽了拽他的衣角。他转头看过来——先是水平的视线，一两秒后才突然意识到似的，低下头看向娜塔莎。娜塔莎有点想笑，又紧张得想要咬掉自己的舌头。

“你叫什么？”她说了俄语，身后的警卫似乎并没被要求禁言这个男孩子，只是把枪警示性地也逼近了娜塔莎的后背。

男孩子并没听懂她的话，单纯的疑惑让他的眉毛簇到了一起，但步伐一点都没被打乱。

“你……叫什么？”娜塔莎换用了英文。她的英文学得不错，但一直还没机会应用。

“……巴恩斯，巴恩斯中士。”男孩子的声音像竖锯刮擦硬木板一样嘶哑，但娜塔莎还是露出了一点点笑容，尽管这换来了身后的一声警告。

娜塔莎不能告诉他自己的名字，至少在长官给她指示之前不可以。所以她尽力露出一个表达歉意的微笑，男孩子似乎并不在意，他把头转了回去，直直地踏进了通往地下室的暗藏阶梯。

每向下一步，空气都像被压缩了一样变得冷硬，地道里黑漆漆的，身后警卫们打开手电，然而光束也在半空被黑暗吞没。巴恩斯每一步都迈得齐整而一致，甚至没有低头去探看台阶的位置和距离。

一百七十九级阶梯之后，突然的光亮让娜塔莎不由得眯起了眼睛。一个像是单人牢房一样的格子间突兀地立在整个地下室中间，四周和上方焊着几乎密不透风的钢条，一条短得要命的薄被子铺在地上，旁边站着一只水盆。娜塔莎皱了皱眉，巴恩斯住在这里？

她身旁的巴恩斯径直走向了那间牢房，一个警卫开了门锁后持枪警惕，另两个警卫把他的铁臂拷在了钢条上。巴恩斯直接坐在地上，眼睛盯着被铐住的手臂。

三个警卫退出来，其中一个用枪冲着娜塔莎挥了挥。她看了巴恩斯最后一眼，转身离开地下室。

她不是很想塑造世界，但她现在有点想要成为那个“幸运儿”。


End file.
